Best of One World
by xXPotterFreakX
Summary: I took all of Hannah Montana's songs, and twisted the lyrics so they fit Jackson's life! Because, well, I got bored.
1. Best of One World

**This is what happens when I get bored after watching Hannah Montana! I start thinking about what if Jackson was the main character! And what his theme song would be. Then I come up with this! Enjoi! Please R&R.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best of One World**

Verse 1

you get the chik mobile out back (ooooooo)

you and your daddy living off ur sisters paycheck.

when ur sisters famouse it really sucks,

and you cant tell or else you'll get grounded

whoever thought that a boy like him would be related to a girl like Herrrrr

Chorus

hes got the best of one world.

chillin out take it slow thats how every day goes.

hes got the best of one world.

take it as it is and you know you got the best of one world!

Verse 2

You go work for Rico, (would you like a chicken wing?)

hear your sisters songs on the radio,

living one life is a little weird,

in a family where everyone has a secret

yeah your sister gets to be a bigtime star,

and your small time cuz your just her brotherrr

Bridge

Pictures and Autographs

You get your face in all the magazines

The worst part is you wake up and realize its all a dream

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go! I'm pretty proud of it! So remeber R&R! **


	2. Just Wanna Be You

**Hey! Since Miley's Hannah Montana cd came out, I decided that since I hear the songs practically everyday now, I should make 'em for Jackson! So here's Jackson's version of "Just Like You"**

**-----------------------**

**Just Wanna Be You**

Verse 1

So what you see is

The full story

Yeah, I know its disappointing

I'm a boy, you know I wish

I was someone else too

If you only knew

It's a boring life

And I'm not alright

Chorus

Miley's got everything she's ever wanted

She living her dream

So yeah, everything I've always wanted

Is outta my reach

I'm un-lucky boy, who's

Dreams where crushed

Underneath I Just wanna be You

Verse 2

I wanna be treated differently

I want to keep it all outside

All the time, Miley's got her name in lights

All the time, I'm by her side

It's a boring life

And I'm not alright

Bridge

Cant you see I'm just an ordinary boy

Living in an extra-boring world

Trying to live. Trying to learn.

Trying to just be who I am!

------------------------------

**R&R Plz! **


	3. If I Was The RockStar

**Thanks for reviewing! It really makes me happy that you guys like these songs so much! So here's another one. Jackson's version (obviously) of "If We Were A Movie"!!**

**--------------------**

**If I Was The RockStar**

Verse 1

Uh oh, there she goes again

Singing on the stage

Yeah her, making all the big bucks

Getting all of Dads hugs

I know, he favors her more then Me

Its obvious, anyone can see

But get a ticket and you'll see..

Chorus

If I Was The RockStar

Id drive the fancy car

Dad would be happy

And Miley would be so mad

At Me

I'd be laughing

Smiling at all my fans

Flash the bling, kinda sing

Play my theme music

Verse 2

Yeah, yeah when he tells me

I can here it in his voice

Oh sure, says he loves me

Then worries all about Her

La la, I'll joking through my tears

Guess they'll never know that I could be

The RockStar of this family!

Bridge

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of truth in this lie

And I'm famous, its for real

I'm Singing!

Wish I could tell you that its true

Like something more then in my mind

I see I could get all the PRAISING!

-------------

**Please R&R!!!! **


	4. The Brother of Miley

**Yet another Jackson song! This time its "The Other Side of Me". R&R Plz!!**

**---------------------------**

**The Brother of Miley**

Verse 1

By day, I play the part

In every way

Of simple, sweaty, uncool, kind collected

Pretend to my friends

I'm a Hannah Fanatic

So they don't think we're connected

Related to a star, a Super headache

Sometime she get in my way

(Just give me some space!)

Chorus

If you could see, the other side of Me

I'm not really Hannah Obsessed,

Cant you tell

I stole the keys, to both realties

The boy that I want you to know

If only I could show…

The Brother of, the brother of

The Brother of Miley

The Brother of, the brother of

The Brother of Miley!

Verse 2

I try to keep it

All inside

Id make millions I told

Tell every, magazine

But my dad would kill me

Upstairs my dad is calling

He's yelling out my name

(JAAAACKSON!)

Bridge

Deep down inside I'm not that different

Like everyone I have a dream

But with Miley's stardom

Sometimes its harder then it seems!

--------------

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. This Is My Life

**Thanks so much for all your reviews they really mean a lot to me! After I run out of Hannah songs, I want you guys to just give me any random song and I'll make it for Jackson. Because I love that kid. So your all begging me to update so here's another Jackson song: "This is the Life". **

**--------------------------------------**

**This is My Life**

Verse 1

Take the world

Set, let it mold

And that's what I got goin' on

I throw my cares up in the air

And they came back and smack

Me down

Yeah, I hate how it feels right now

Chorus

This is My Life

I'm trying to hold on tight

This isn't a Dream

It's nothing that I need

I never know where to find it

I'm wasting all my time, yeah

I'm getting it so Wrong

This is My Life

Verse 2

Taken in the same old scene

And I'm being drowned by

The same crowd

I'm building up the old four walls

But they keep falling down

Yeah, I really Hate how it  
Feels right now

Bridge

I'm gonna follow my own dreams

Kick back and feel the breeze

Nothing but storm clouds as far as I can see

---------------------------------

**R&R Plz!! More coming soon!**


	6. WHO SAID !

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've been working hard to make these song's into Jackson lyrics. So without further ado here's Who Said. And let's just say Jackson is a little delusional. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**WHO SAID!?**

Verse 1

I'm more then just your average boy

I'd like to prove you wrong

And show the world

Cause some can talk the talk

But this boy knows how to rock

I'm totally weird

Unlike anyone

I can be totally buff

Just like you see in all the magazines

I can be Hot as fire

Or anything I wanna BE

Chorus 

Who Said, Who Said

I'm Not a ladies man

I say I say

Heck Yes I Know I am

Who Said, Who Said

I cant get a date

I say I say

You just watch and wait

Verse 2

Go on and talk to a girl

Every boy has his price

To get a pretty girl

I like it pushy

I can be overly sweet

Or screaming like a radio

I can be serious

But I usually go outta control!

Bridge

There's no holdin back

Staying right on track

Cause I got game

Every girl screaming my name

No limitations on imagination

Imagine that!

----------------------

**Hmmm, not my best work. But I like it. R&R.**


	7. Im Mad At You!

**Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! It means so much to me!! Well lucky for all of you I got bored and decided to do 'I Learned From You'! But in the Jackson version it's Miley and Jackson singing to each other. So let's get the madness started! R&R please! **

**--------------------------------**

I'm Mad at You

Verse 1

_Miley: _You know Dad never listens to what you are saying  
He loves me more don't you know!  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I could be conniving and get to you  
I can make you so mad  
Mad as Hell

Chorus  
_Both: _I taunt you endlessly I hope that you stumble  
I learned that strength is something I can use against you  
All of the reasons I keep on teasing  
There's no question, no doubt in mind  
I'm Mad at You!!!

Verse 2  
_Jackson: _We never agree on anything

Go against everything you say  
But I can not trust you for any instance

Not any time, any place

I'm grateful for all of the times

I've beaten your behind

Bridge  
_Miley: _You taunt me when we're alone  
_Jackson: _And you do it to

_Miley: _Hey Don't Blame me!

_Jackson: _Make me!  
_Both: _And now because of this I can say…..!!!!

-----------------------

**Well there it is. R&R!! Thanks.**


	8. I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS NOW

**Ohkay, I know you've all been waiting for a new Jackson version of a Hannah Montana song. But I just had to do the Jonas Brothers song "Year 3000"! So I guess this is kinda a special bonus! So here it goes…**

Verse One  
One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
one of those annoying girls  
Saw there was my neighbor called Katie  
and a Jonas Brothers cd

She told me it was simply amazing.  
So I had to give it a try  
yeah yeah... i said...

Chorus  
I've heard much better crap then this  
Not much to say, but my ears were bleeding  
And its very very very annoying  
Yeah so annoying!

Verse 2  
She took me to the concert to convince me, that they rocked everything  
Oh man, they sucked but kept playing and kept playing!  
And girls there were screaming and crying, like they were insane

Then I threw up on the floor

They played a million songs  
And yet everyone cheered for an encore  
yeah yeah... i said...

Bridge  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
Their songs had gone negative platinum.  
Nobody bought their 7th album.  
Cuz they would be dead by then  
I took a trip to the yeah 3000.  
Their songs had gone negative platinum.  
Nobody bought their 7th album, 7th album.

-------------------------

**Sorry If you like Jonas Brothers, but I had to do this! Flames are expected, though!**


	9. Snakin' Out the Pipes

**Okay. So I know I haven't updated this in awhile but hopefully all the awesome people who reviewed my other ones are still here. Though I severely doubt it, but all the same please R&R.**

**---------------------------------------**

Chorus

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
I'm snaking out the pipes now!

Verse 1

It's the same old, same kind  
I'm gonna clean come drain pipes  
Yeah I'm so desperate for money I'll do anything  
My house, my pipes  
I'm gonna work off my behind  
Cuz I need some cash  
And that's why I ay  
I'll only do it for 50  
But dad says he'll give me 80 !!

Verse 2  
You can  
I cant  
Just sing for money, you don't understand  
Your Hannah, I'm not  
Well that's just the way it is  
So I'm here (Don't know!)  
Gotta make this plumbing go  
I'm sure I can make it flow  
I can my money  
I'll only do it for 50  
But dad says he'll give me 80 !!

Bridge  
I wouldn't be surprised  
If I got spidey powers  
And I don't know  
Don't care  
Don't count on it !!!!

--------------------------------------------

**R&R. Please check out my other fanfics! Including my High School Musical/ Hannah Montana crossover!!**


	10. I got GUTS

**I'm back after a very _long_ hiatus. With a song that seems to be requested every time I make a new song. It's 'I Got Nerve'! Took me awhile to come up with it, but finally I have it done. Without further ado, here's 'I Got Guts'!!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Hannah Montana or any of her songs. **

--------------------------------------

**I Got Guts**

Verse 1

I'm not a star  
And that's okay  
'Cause I'll be signing autographs one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine

Not Miley's

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth taken  
And I think that I can make it

_Chorus:_  
I know I can rock  
I know how to talk  
I would never run away when Hollywood says NO  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Say good-bye to Miley cuz  
I got GUTS!

Verse 2

Electric guitar, got a mic  
Getting together and its on fire  
What I said you heard  
I'm gonna get my songs spinning  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are lyrics  
And I think they rock more then yours

-----------------------------------

**So there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it. Much LOVE!**


	11. I'm Not Perfect

**Okay this is Miley's brand, new, song coming out on the Hannah Montana Special Edition Soundtrack! If you haven't hear the song yet, you can go over to and type in 'Nobody's Perfect'. Well, here's the Jackson version of the song. Enjoi. R&R.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Opening

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days

Verse 1  
Sometimes I'm insane

I've gotta make a plan  
And it might be crazy  
I'll do it anyway  
Gonna show the world for sure

Miley's not so pure

I'm opening all the holes

Hope Miley's rep explodes

But I never do that well

I'm way to hard on myself

Chorus  
Miley's perfect, I'm gonna destroy that image  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Miley's _so _perfect, I'm gonna disperse it   
And if I mess it up sometimes it'll show  
I'm Not Perfect

Verse 2  
Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it falls back on me

Never turns out how I planned

Miley's still number one in Dad's land

But no problem can't be solved

I'll just get her Hannah side involved

I'll even make her not great

All her fans will turn to hate

My intentions are of the worse

That's why all my plans are cursed

Bridge

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
I know I'll mix things up, and I always get it wrong in the end  
Miley reminds me that I do

Spoken Break  
Next time you feel like it's just one of those days  
Remember my life is 10 times worse they yours  
If things don't turn out the way you planned, remember

I'm related to a superstar and I've only got the

Best of One World


	12. I Miss Cooper

**The new Hannah Montana Vol.2/ Meet Miley Cyrus album is out! (A word to the wise don't buy it on iTunes! You can get it for $11.00 at Target! When on iTunes it cost $19!) All the same the album is amazing! And I'm ready to Jacksonize all these songs! So without further ado here's I Miss You! It's about how Jackson doesn't like Thor, and misses Cooper! I miss Cooper, too!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**I Miss Coop'**

Verse 1

You use to call me a Fool

Said I was your very best friend

You'd bake me cakes, that were so warm

I loved the way they'd melt in my mouth

I never wanted you to leave

Who's this Thor kid annoying Me?

Chorus

I miss Coop' !  
I miss your jokes  
and I still wish you were here,  
I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
I'm stuck with this fat kid some how  
And he won't let me go  
And I Need You To Know  
I miss you!

Verse 2

He always calls me his Buddy

Says okey dokey artachokey

Oh how I wish you could be

Guarding Thor away from me

I'm looking back on the past

Wishing you would come back!

Bridge

I hope one day you'll come back to this place

Baking cakes, and drinking Shirley Temples

I know your where you need to be

Even though your not with Me!

--------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	13. Life's What Miley Makes It

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe you all love it so much! It truly make me happy! A bunch more songs are coming so get ready! This is Life's What You Make it…but for Jackson it's a little different. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hannah/Miley's songs.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Life's What Miley Makes It**

Verse 1

I always let a small frustration  
Bring me down  
No no no no  
I just take a situation  
And watch fall to the ground  
With a new attitude everything can change  
I could make it how I want it to be  
Stay around..  
Why does Miley never give me a break?  
Miley always laughs at me

Chorus  
Life's what Miley makes it  
And She makes mine SUCK  
Life's what Miley makes it  
So come on come on (somebody HELP)

Verse 2  
I'm always so broken hearted  
There's so much to do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Life is hard core  
Its a party  
Well at least it is for Miley  
With a new attitude everything can change  
I could make it how I want it to be  
Stay around..  
Why does Miley never give me a break?  
Miley won't let me party!

Bridge  
Things looking up  
Any time you want  
All I gotta do is realize that  
Its under MY control  
But Miley comes and takes control!

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me what you think !!!**


End file.
